


Before the storm (I'll hold you close)

by LoreilaiYuy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreilaiYuy/pseuds/LoreilaiYuy
Summary: Derek comes home to find Allison in his bed. He wakes her up slowly.





	Before the storm (I'll hold you close)

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this. There was a heatwave and suddenly 1000 of Derek/Allison appeared. Unbeta'ed.  
Additional content warning at the end.

She is asleep on his bed when he comes back.

Derek slides the door shut behind him and hears the lock engage. The late afternoon sun is painting stripes of soft light in the apartment. The windows are latched open to let a breeze through, but the air in the room is stifling, heavy with the promise of a summer thunderstorm.

Allison left her sandals in the entrance. Derek can feel the moisture of the shower she took before curling up on top of the bed. She is lying on her stomach, wearing one of his t-shirt, it is way too big, the neckline showing off her back. Her face is smashed into the pillow, one arm under it (there is no gun in his bed to keep close, but she holds on), her hair is still wet, curling around her shoulders in dark strands and leaving wet spots on the pillowcase.

He drops his car keys, toes off his shoes and goes to wash his face and hands of the grime of the day at the workshop. She hasn’t moved an inch when he comes back, melting happily in the sunlight, rubbing her freshly showered scent all over his bed. He feels something stir in his belly, a soft wave of possessiveness and love.

He walks up to the bed, drinks in the sight of her, sprawled like a cat, soaking up the sun and safe. The shirt has bunched up around her hips. He walks closer, almost sits on the bed and reconsiders. Slowly, he settles his weight at the foot of the mattress, ghost a hand along her right leg. The other one is pulled up close to her middle, like she wanted to curl up into a ball but stopped halfway. Derek lies on his stomach, he lets his hands hover by her thighs before placing one hand firmly on each.

Still she doesn’t stir.

He scoots closer, rub his thumbs softly in the crease between thighs and backside and gets a small shift of hips in return. This close, her scent his stronger, spicy and sweet. He wants to bury his face between her legs and taste her until he’s drunk on it. He breathes softly on the soft cotton of her underwear; peppers small kisses on the side of it. Her breathing doesn’t change.

He doesn’t wait anymore, starts lapping at her through the cloth, right where she would be open and inviting without it. Immediately the cotton darkens with his saliva and he keeps at it, long stripes of his tongue until it’s completely soaked and he can smell her arousal building while she starts to stir. He brings a thumb closer to the edge of the underwear, toying with the elastic, rubbing until he can hear her heartbeat stumbles as she slowly wakes up. She doesn’t move, if anything she melts further into the bed. He lets up a moment, admire the wet fabric clinging to her. Then he brings a careful claw out, and slices the underwear neatly in two.

Allison breathless laugh becomes a moan when he dives back in, flatten his tongue right at her entrance, tasting her slick. She is so warm and soft and pliant under his hands. He laps at her, buries his face between her legs more fully now that she is awake, lets his chin and nose rub against her while he points his tongue to get it inside her as fast as he can. He wants to taste her, to feel her so hot all around him. She’s dripping wet now, saliva and arousal, and she starts pushing her hips into the mattress, making small broken noises of contentment.

He slides one big hand around her hip, lifts her just enough to get it around her and give her something to press into. He keeps her like this, dives a bit further to lick at her clit as best as he can reach and a shiver wrack her from head to toes. He can see her clenches on nothing and abandon her clit for her entrance again, sucking on the folds softly, fucking his tongue inside in rapid licks. She pushes into the hand in front of her, trying to get everything at once. So his index finger comes to rub at her and it feels like getting sucked in rather than pushing it in. She’s so wet and warm, his finger just goes in and in. She’s getting worked up now, gasping in the pillow and clenching on not enough inside her. He pulls back his hand, pushes two fingers in immediately and they go just as easy to the knuckle. He starts rubbing her inside walls and licking around his fingers again, getting lightheaded on her sweet taste. A third finger joins in and he has to steady her as she keens when he presses inside until he finds her sweet spot, rubbing from inside and out, not letting up. She shakes and shakes, reflexively trying to close her legs, pressing his face closer still while she rides her orgasm.

He comes up for a breath when the shudders subside, knowing better than to remove his hands already; she is still rubbing against him minutely.

Slowly, Derek eases his fingers out, but pushes back in with two when she gasps, just giving her something to ward of the empty feeling. He brings his other hand back around, pushes on his arm to kiss her spine. Carefully, not jostling his finger inside her, he moves up to kiss her neck. His shirt is sweaty, clinging to her back, her hair smells like his shampoo, and her smile makes his heart skip a beat.

“Hi Derek, how was your day?” She mumbles into the pillow. He hums non-committally, rubbing his nose behind her ear. Allison sights and melts further into the sunspot.

“Come nap with me.”

He starts to withdraw his fingers but she gasps, clenches on him again. He stills, gives a kitten lick on her spine knob, waits her out. She lets out a soft sound and he removes his hand, wipes it on the bed without care. The second he’s laying next to her, she turns around to plaster herself to his front. Derek’s arms automatically come around to hold her despite the heat. She looks up at him from under her messy curls, smiles with carefree light in her eyes. He brushes a kiss top the top of her head.

They fall asleep entangled into one another, the low sun streaking rays of light on their sleeping silhouettes, the storm not ready to break yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Derek starts things before Allison is awake, if that squeaks you, please pass. It's assumed this is entirely consensual and was discussed prior.


End file.
